A Rocky Match
Summary This is a fan fiction episode story that was started by Gman581996 and PaxSci. The story revolves around Rocky as he prepares himself for a boxing match against a bully Doberman pup, Brutus. Who will win this titanic battle? Will it be PAW Patrol's resourceful pup, Rocky, or will it be the bully Doberman, Brutus. Transcript Chapter 1: The Doberman It was an ordinary day at Adventure Bay, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall were having fun at the Pup Park. Marshall and Zuma were swimming in the pool while Rocky was at the edge of the pool, looking on. Marshall: let's have a swimming competition. The pup who swims from one side to other side of the pool wins. Zuma: That totally sounds like challenge. I'll do it! Rocky: I'll be the judge. I'll start you guys off. Zuma and Marshall prepares themselves for the race Rocky: On your mark, get set.....GO! Zuma and Marshall started paddling as hard as they can to reach the finish line. Zuma and Marshall seemed to be equal, when Zuma, with a burst of speed, reached the other side of the pool. Zuma: Ha ha! I win! Zuma and Marshall were getting out of the pool when of a sudden, a shadow looms over the 2 pups. The shadow belonged to a Doberman pup. The Doberman had a cross-shaped scar on his face and he had eyes that look as if they were glowing. His muscular body, added with his menacing facial appearance spooked both Marshall and Zuma. Zuma and Marshall: *Gulp* Zuma: (stuttered) uh...hi..uh...how can we help you? Hehe..he.. The Doberman sniggered. Doberman: (Sarcastic tone) Help me? Hmmm... Let's just say (Menacing tone) you have invaded my territory! Zuma: Your territory? Wha...what are you talking about?! Zuma and Marshall backed away slowly as the Doberman approached them intimidatingly. Doberman: (Sarcastically) So you don't know? Hahaha. (Menacing) Well now you will! I decided that this park should be part of my territory. No one, especially you twerps, shall trespass my territory. The Doberman creeps closer to Zuma and Marshall, when Rocky suddenly jumps in front of the Doberman, protecting Zuma and Marshall. Rocky: (Growls) Leave them alone! The Doberman glares at Rocky Doberman: (Sarcasticly) Well well... This small fry is protecting his friends, eh? Rocky: (retorts) What are you gonna do about it? Doberman: (Sarcasticly) What I'm going to do... (Menacingly) is to keep your mouth shut! The Doberman stood up on his hind legs and all of a sudden, with a great burst of speed, punched Rocky in the gut. Rocky: (Pain) Ughh... Rocky fell down to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The punch of the Doberman made it difficult for Rocky to breathe. Doberman: (Snarl) That should keep your mouth shut! This will be your first and last warning. Stay off my territory! Or you'll be sorry... The Doberman walks away, leaving Rocky, Marshall and Zuma alone. Zuma and Marshall rush to Rocky's side. Marshall: (Worried) Rocky, are you Ok? Marshall and Zuma helped Rocky to stand. A big bruise was left on Rocky's Rocky: Thanks guys. (Pain) Ugh, that jerk! Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson somehow. Zuma: (Worried) Let's take you back home. You're hurt badly, dude. Marshall: Don't worry, Rocky. We'll get you back home with a way to get back at that guy. Zuma and Marshall accompanies the injured Rocky back to the PAW Patrol Lookout. Chapter 2: Determination Back at the Lookout, all of the pups were assembled and was checking on Rocky's condition. Ryder was putting the finishing touch on wrapping bandage around Rocky's wound. Zuma: Are you feeling better, Wocky? Rocky: (Calm) I'm fine. It still stings a little, but I'll be fine. Ryder: What happened, Rocky? Zuma: A rude Doberman punched Wocky in the gut while he was pwotecting us. Chase: A Doberman? What did he look like? Marshall: He had a cross-shaped scar on his face, and he had eyes that look as if they were glowing. He was really scary! Marshall and Zuma shivered with fear. Ryder thinks hard of who the Doberman was. Ryder: Ah-ha! I know who it is! Rocky: You do? Ryder: Yeah. His name is Brutus. He's a puppy who comes from a boxing gym called Carnage Gym. He was trained as a boxer. I have heard that he has a very ferocious personality. No one dared to face him until now. Rubble: What are we gonna do about him though? Rocky: Hmmm... (Determined) Ryder, I want to give that Brutus a lesson! I'll challenge him in a boxing match! The PAW Patrol gasped when hearing about Rocky's decision. They looked at each other, extremely worried. Skye: (Worried) Are you sure that's a good idea?? Zuma: (Worried) You'll get hurt badly dude! Ryder: (Worried) I've heard that Brutus is a good boxer. He didn't even lost a single match! Are you sure you wanna do this!? Rocky: (Determined) Even if I get hurt, I'll stop at nothing to teach that meanie a lesson! He took away our pup park! I'll be taking it back for you guys...no...for everybody on Adventure Bay! Ryder: But... Ryder attempted to protest against Rocky's decision. However Rocky's determination was strong, like a star shining brightly in the dark night sky. Ryder: *sigh* Alright then, we'll be with you every step of the way! No bully is too big, no pup is too small! PAW Patrol assemble! The pups assemble themselves in order Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Using his Pup-Pad, Ryder activates the giant screen in the Lookout Ryder: Ok, pups we have an emergency! We saw earlier what happened at the pup-park. A Doberman pup named Brutus bullied Zuma, Marshall, and Rocky and proclaimed the pup-park as his territory. To take back our park, Rocky is going to challenge Brutus in a boxing match! All the pups except Rocky felt extremely uneasy. They were still worried if their buddy, Rocky, would get hurt badly fighting against Brutus. Rubble: (Worried) I still don't like this. Rocky:(Confidently and Reassuringly) Trust me, if it'll get the Pup Park back, I'll give it all I got! Ryder swipes his Pup-Pad to Rocky's symbol. Ryder: Rocky, I need you to train hard and do your best to fight back Brutus. We will all help and support you. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: The rest of you pups, I need all of you to help me help train and support Rocky. The PAW Patrol pups: Alright Ryder! Ryder swipes his Pup-Pad and calls an unknown person. Ryder: Hello?... Hey, it's me Ryder!... I need your help... Chapter 3: The Challenge and the Gym. The next day at the Pup Park, Brutus is guarding the Pup Park. Rocky comes along and approaches him. Rocky: (Shouting) Hey, Brutus! Brutus: (Sarcasticly) Oh if isn't the little mongrel mutt from yesterday. (Snarls) I warned you. Don't come into my territory! Or do you want to have another lesson? Rocky: (Bravely) I am here to take back the Pup Park! I'm going to challenge you to win back the Pup Park! Brutus: (interested) *snickers* Challenge, eh? This is going to be amusing. So what is the challenge? Rocky: I'm challenging you to a boxing match! There was silence. Then Brutus went into hysterical fit of laughter. Brutus: Heh...HAHAHAHA! You, challenging me to a boxing match?! Rocky: If I win, you leave the Pup Park alone! Brutus stops laughing and returns to his menacing mood. Brutus: Fine! But If I win, the Pup Park is permanently mine! But just to let you know... I already won the challenge! Rocky: We'll see about that! Brutus: We'll fight in 2 months time at the Dome Stadium. (Sarcastic) Train hard! And don't chicken out before our match! Hahaha! While laughing, Brutus walks away, leaving Rocky alone in the park. Rocky: (Growls) I'll show him. I'll show that bully what I'm made of. Later in the day, riding in their own vehicles, the PAW Patrol travelled to a gym. When they arrived, a man was welcoming them. Unknown Man: (Welcoming) Hey, Ryder! Long time no see! Ryder: Hey, Coach. How's the gym going? Unknown Man: The Gym's going great. Say, are these your team of Pups, Ryder? Ryder: Yes. Let me introduce to you the PAW Patrol! Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble. The PAW Patrol: Hello! Ryder: Pups, this is Coach Kent Frederic. He is the owner of this gym. Coach: Hey Pups, I'm coach Kent Frederic, but you can just call me "coach" for short. I've heard a lot from Ryder that you pups have helped lots of people. The coach approaches Rocky. Coach: So you must be Rocky I presumed? Rocky stands tall and confident. Rocky: Yes sir! Coach: I heard from Ryder what has happened. Brutus has been threatening the residents in Adventure Bay. You have guts challenging Brutus, and I like that! A smile creeps up on Rocky's face. Coach: Alright then, let's get you started. The coach grabs some equipment from his sports bag. He took out a pair of brightly green boxing gloves with orange straps. He also took out a pair of matching colored shorts. Coach: Here is a welcome gift from me to you. Welcome to the club, Rocky! Rocky was extremely delighted at his new boxing gear. Rocky: (Delighted) Thanks, Coach! Rocky's new green gloves were shiny like emeralds. Zuma: Wow, Wocky, cool gloves, dude! Chase: Yeah, I wish I had my own. Coach: Ok, Rocky, ready for your first training session? You'll be learning to walk on your hind legs. Rocky: Huh? Coach: You can run, dodge and weave, but you can't throw punches if all of your legs on the ground. Rocky: Oh, right. Ryder: Try standing up, Rocky. Rocky attempts to stand up on his hind legs but stumbles and falls over. Rocky: Oof! Coach: hahaha. Ok, let's try again. Rocky attempts to stand up, this time he was successful. Coach: Ok, now walk slowly. When you get used to it, walk faster. Rocky takes tiny slow steps. A couple of minutes later, Rocky was walking faster. Rocky: Hey, I think I'm getting it! Rocky was running, hopping and jumping. Rocky: Woohoo! *Howls* Coach: Well Done Rocky! The other PAW Patrol pups also attempted to walk on their hind legs. In a few minutes, they were all walking on 2 legs. Coach: Ok, Rocky, you finished your first training session. But tomorrow will be your real training session. Rocky: Ok coach. Coach: So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ryder: See you, coach! The PAW Patrol left the gym and went back home. What lies ahead of Rocky now is a long hard road of training. Gallery RockyBoxingArtColored.jpg|Rocky ready to rumble. Brutus.jpg|Brutus, the Doberman, is one mean bully pup. He is searching for "fresh meat" for his fists to punch on. His next target is Rocky! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories